1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network interface card device and method of processing traffic using the network interface card device, and more particularly, to a communication technology using an analysis and control with respect to high-speed traffic exceeding a 1 Gbps interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network speed of today is increasing at a speed exceeding Moore's Law. An increase in speed of a network interface may lead to a corresponding increase in traffic volume.
Regarding the traffic, a network service provider may operate a network without knowledge of a type of data being processed through a line serviced by the network service provider, and a percentage of traffic an applied program consumes. Depending upon circumstances of the network, regarding the high-speed traffic, a packet being of interest of a user may need to be analyzed in detail.
Regarding 1 Gbps traffic, a function of performing a deep packet inspection with respect to the traffic in an actual hardware line card may be easily performed. A number of theoretical and actual products relate to transmitting packet data to software via a direct memory access (DMA) buffer using a traffic offload engine (TOE), and analyzing the packet data.